The Girl With the Broken Smile
by ashes and bliss
Summary: Things have been getting really hard on Marian, Robin notices as he watches her from a distance and he would do anything to make it better for her. If only he knew how.


**DISCLAIMER! **I do not own Robin Hood! BBC does. Without them, this wonderful show would not be possible. Without the cast of Robin Hood, this show would not possible.

* * *

**The Girl With the Broken Smile**

The sky above was a bright, clear blue, not a cloud in sight and the sun shone bright. I was at Nottingham castle sneaking around, closely watching my dear beloved taking note on how much things have changed. It was not too long ago Gisbourne had taken Lady Marian and her father Edward to the castle on house arrest, since then I have watched them closely, ready whenever the Sheriff or Gisbourne should harm them.

I watched her intently, I know a sad look came upon my features and I could feel my heart breaking into little pieces with each of Marian's sad smiles. Her smile once was so full of joy and life, her eyes danced with adventure and some sort of mischief although she remained quite proper. Now her smile seemed broken, marred in a way, too empty, too sad to be Marian. It hurts me to see that in my love.

I truly wish to wash it all away. I so badly want to let loose an arrow, wishing it to pierce those vile, pathetic excuses for men. With one last look and a sigh, I pulled myself away and made my out of Nottingham, fully aware of how hungry I was.

It did not take long to reach camp, I knew the way so well and I ran. Once there I sat near our fire pit, eating leftovers as the others had eaten earlier. The camp was out pride and joy, the young and talented Will Scarlett had designed and built it himself.

It was high noon I suppose; the rest of the group had just gotten back from deliveries and gone about their daily chores. I could not get my one and long love out of my head; of course, I would never tell her that, it was too hard.

Robin was deep in though, nervously chewing his bottom lip and fiddling with his Saracen bow. He had inherited the bow from his father; he cherished the bow deeply. Was Marian being a spy for Robin worth all her pain and unhappiness?

It bothered him to know he was hurting her that way, he should have begged her to stay with them, he shouldn't have agreed to her being a spy no matter how useful it was. He so very much wanted to fix everything. Speaking of Much, Robin started to wonder where his friend went off.

Robin scanned the camp for him; one lone squirrel scampered across a tree branch up high in an oak tree. Robin smiled a bit before going back to searching for his friend. He squinted into the forest hoping he had not gotten too far.

It was about an hour past lunch now; everyone had gone off separate ways for a while before something turned up. "Hey Allan, have you seen where Much went off to?" Robin asked the young lad. Well Allan was younger than Robin, certainly not a lad anymore.

"Eh, no mate, sorry." Allan went back to trying to catch a nap. "Little John?" Robin inquired, as John sat not too far off from the two. He had a worried expression on his face, as Much did not wander very often into the forest without telling someone about it first.

He did not even notice the person go off as he noticed Will and Djaq trying very hard to sneak off without being noticed. "Did anyone notice him leave?" Robin asked worriedly.

John stood up as Allan sat up quickly. Neither of them noticed which was weird since they noticed Will and Djaq, and they were a rather small group so it should not be hard to notice when someone goes off.

"Oh this I do not like." John was leaning on his oak staff as Robin paced the camp. "I'm not bein' funny guys, but what if the Sheriff and Gisbourne got to him?" Allan was equally worried though the look in his eyes did not seem to be. However, with Allan, they always seemed suspiciously bright.

Quickly Robin gathered his bow and his quiver full of arrows and his sword and his cloak/hood thing. "Much may be in trouble." Robin said quickly, a plan already forming in his mind on how to get the poor, somewhat clumsy person out of jail.

Much was brave, just sometimes not the brightest. Just then, Will and Djaq walked into camp, grave expressions on their faces only to confirm the gang's worst fears. "News?" Robin asked quickly, his head tilted only slightly as he waited for them to tell him.

Robin put on a tough, emotionless expression on his face though on the inside he was freaking out. "Much…he, the Sheriff, they got him." Robin's head slumped as the first words were said by Will. "A guard recognized him. He is due to hang." Djaq looked as if she could cry. "We go to Nottingham; we'll rescue Much and get out of there." Little John stated gruffly. It was not much of a plan but that would be the intention of the plan Robin would come up with.

"We need a way to get into the castle. I was there earlier; it is heavily guarded due to Marian and her father's house arrest." Robin stated. He had a fierce look in his eyes, one that was full of determination, and one that said he would not give up.

An hour later, the outlaws were making their way to the dungeons having found an effective way in. Getting in had been rather easy, the hard part was getting out undetected. Once at the dungeons, the outlaws quickly bailed him out, now to get out without the guards ambushing them.

Of course, the usual went down as they entered the courtyard. Guards surrounded them, pouring out of various places in the castle. It was the same old story, just a different outlaw. Something that needed to be broken was this pattern. Otherwise, the outlaws would become rather predictable, and what fun was that?

The day had been uneventful after Much's rescue. The thought of Marian was still present in the forefront of his mind and to be honest; it was troubling him greatly. The outlaw jumped up quickly, announcing he would be going for a walk and that no one bothers him.

They all nodded as Much sat by an iron pot poking and prodding at the cooking food. Robin did a sweep over the camp before he left; smiling at his family glad, they were all safe for the time being.

Time did pass quickly when you were sneaking into castles to see our lover. Robin mused about this to himself as he climbed over the castle walls and made his way to Marian's room. He pressed himself up against the stone cold wall, not wanting to run into guards.

Reaching her door, he pressed his body against it, breathing softly before knocking lightly on the door. Seconds later the door opened slightly, it was just wide enough for Robin to reach his hand in and push it open a little wider to fit him through. This he did with ease and with only a little struggle on Marian's part he was in a matter of minutes.

After the struggle and Robin pushed himself in, Marian closed the door all too loudly and fell back against it, lest Guy come wondering over to see the problem. A triumphant Robin was leaning against the bedpost closer to Marian, a cheeky little smile on his face as his eyes glittered, daring Marian to do something.

Seeing the look on Marian's face, he could not resist but bait her a little. "My dear Marian, what is the matter?" He joked and tried hard to put on an innocent pout as Marian continued to glare at him. "You Robin Hood. It is you!" She replied haughtily storming across the room after deciding it was safe.

Robin's smile instantly fell realizing she was not joking around with him. "Me? How so?" He so wanted to wrap her up in his arms. He did not mean to truly upset the girl, yet she looked too adorable with that fire in her eyes.

"You sneak around here to see me when you should not! You cause problems and I fear you may get yourself killed someday if you are not careful." Marian said angrily, her voice going soft at the end. "Sometimes I wish I had never met you Robin of Locksley." She mumbled sadly, her eyes downcast.

Robin was truly shocked, he would not have played such a joke on her if he knew she would get upset as much as she did.

"Marian my love, what is it that is bothering you truly?" He walked forward to her, his voice soft as his hand lifted to her cheek, stroking her soft, smooth skin. "This is all too much. Guy, he is suffocating, the Sheriff…" Her voice started to shudder at the end; she trailed off when Robin shushed her gently.

"I know, but soon, you shall be with me." He felt terrible for being this way. He leaned in to kiss her softly. Marian being in a rare distraught mood gave in to the kiss without hesitation. Robin pulled away slightly, "Better?" He asked a little smile playing on his lips. He was so lost in her eyes; they sent his mind in a chaos.

Those sad, sad eyes, even in her sadness, they were beautiful. Marian nodded, not willing to speak anymore. Robin leaned in for another kiss, a parting kiss this time. "Next time Love." He parted with her sadly, making his way out of the castle undetected.

* * *

**note: **so, what did you think for my first real fan fic? I had so much fun writing this out especially since i love playing these scenes in my head. i'm a major role play junkie and i do this often. I also thought it was interesting viewing Marian in that rare state, you don't see it often in the show. I also liked the view point change, it was interesting. anyways, reviews are love. I would really like to know what you guys think about this. oh and how about the format? is it easier to read that way?

- ash


End file.
